A wonderfull night
by edgebogard
Summary: Two people will experience feelings that they did not expect to have for one another.


I'm Halle Lidner and I 'm thinking that to the case was completed,we were still in Japan,resting for next case to come,I was alone in the street when a man in a suit appeared in front of me,he asked the I was alone,looked at him,a man with black hair,beard and mustache and made a bit bigger than me and looked like he worked the conclusion that he was trying to flirt with me and I was right,I fell to my unhappiness in your labia,why that unfortunately?

He invited me to dinner and I accepted,when night came I started dressing up,took a shower,got dressed in a red strapless dress that surrounded my breasts,a pair of black shoes,red collar and a short bit cramped and I wear a red lipstick to match the dress and I went to the restaurant agreed to meet,I saw him surrounded by two women who seemed very angry,I heard them scream:

-How can you go out with another?

-How can you lie to me saying he was not going out with someone?

-Ladies,let me explain...

It was not difficult to assume what would happen next,I turned and left those two take care of the matter,as I walked back to my apartment I started thinking:I always found myself different from other women but that man seduced me as you would any other woman,will be that I am not so different from the other,in the middle of my thoughts I hear a voice:

-Halle?

-Gevanni?

-Wow,you are so...wow.

-What are you doing walking around here at this hour?

-I like to walk a bit to think where will tidy well ?

-Back to my apartment .

He was confused by my answer,I explained what happened to him and he just said he was sorry for me,I said goodbye,I turned around and started walking.

-Halle,wait! - he came to me and said, Do not wanna let you waste the time it took to look beautiful that way.

-What 's on your mind? -I asked .

-Have dinner with me?

I was surprised by the invitation and I had no reason to refuse,so I took me to a restaurant with an Italian theme he said he saw while walking around town,we took a table,sat down and stayed silent for a while,after a while he told me:

-Would you mind if I say that you are fantastic?

- Your argument a few minutes ago said that.

-It seemed so obvious?

-Do not know enough to answer that question. -Confused,he asked :

-How so?

-We're not so intimate for me to know when your voice is different,in fact,do not even know personal things about each other.

-So how do I know so much about you?

-Before you ask me anything else answer me,what exactly do you know about me?

-I know that your birthday is February 18,you're 30,your blood type is B,hate insects especially moths and you like to bathe because it helps you to think better.

My expression of mine was the same on the outside,but inside I was quite surprised,as he knew me so well?I do not know what to say,all I could do was tell the truth,he was right about everything,but then I would not know how to answer your previous question,I was silent for a long time,so I stood up and said:

-I'm going to the toilet.

I went to the toilet just to stare at myself in the mirror and keep asking me,like he knew me so well?Perhaps the only thing he knows is not my real name.I straightened my hair after I returned to the table and saw that the food has had arrived,sat down and told the truth to Gevanni,he was right about everything and I did not answer your previous question,then asked him to tell me a little about night was continuing and I discovered many things about him,where he was born,what he likes to do, what you dislike , why he chose to do what he does,his kind of woman.

When we finished dinner,he paid the bill alone,when I decided to go back to my apartment,he insisted on accompanying me.

-You do not need to follow me,,I can take care of myself

-I know, but the man is a custom monitor the lady back home .

I gave a small laugh and let him follow me,in halfway there he asked me a question:

-So,how's the family?

I had not seen my family for so long,did not know they were.

- Go right. -he notices something different in my voice.

-Something wrong?

He asks with a different tone.

-Nothing. -then there was only silence until we reached my apartment .

Had arrived and I was ready to say goodbye.

-Thank you for dinner.

-It was a pleasure.

-Well ... I'll see you then.

When I was closing the door he put his hand on it.

-Wait,what I said before ...

-I told you it's okay.

He stood in front of the door.

-Seriously,did not want to upset you.

-Seriously,go away.

I slammed the door and accidentally hit his head.

-Ouch!

-Oh my god,Gevanni,sorry!

I helped him up and took him inside and left him sitting on the couch , went to the kitchen to get a bag of ice placed on his forehead and left cotinuou insisting apologize.

-I'm sorry, if I knew the question was going to upset you I would not have done.

-You are so weird, apologizes when I should apologize for hitting your head with the door.

-It was nothing more nor swelled , it was just an accident.

We both smiled,and then my expression changed to something more sad, at that time,I told him everything.

- I have not seen my family since I started my job , I have no idea how they are.

-How many relatives?

- Three,my parents and my younger sister,do not keep in touch with them because of my job,I've been always busy,but when we finally got a little rest,I call my sister,but the moment I heard her say hello I was nervous and not knowing what to say,to give the excuse for not giving any notice all this time,I could just turn off the phone in her face and feel ashamed.

Suddenly went silent.

-Halle , you ...

-Excuse me.

I got up quickly and went straight to my room , sat on the bed and stared at nothing , hearing nothing just a discomforting silence it until the door open and hear him call me.

-Halle.

-Sorry be like that.

-Is all right,I should not have asked you something so personal,but you can not be afraid to talk to them,I know they would love to hear your voice and see that you are well,as I also know you want to know how they are.

-But...

He walked up to me, for hands on my shoulders and said:

-Trust me,I know you can do it,you're the strongest person I know.

-Thank you.

After he took his hands off my shoulders,for a moment there was only silence,he came closer to the point of our bodies abut,he began moving his face closer to mine.

-Wait...

He wait for a second and then went back to get close , I closed my eyes and opened my lips to ... kiss lips rubbing against my,moist,but good.

-Sorry.

I ignore his apology and i kiss him again,he puts his hands on my waist and hugs me tightly and I put my arms around his neck,we continued kissing for a few minutes,then lay in bed,I felt the weight of his chest on my breasts,the moment was so hesitant,he kissed me three times my cheek and then started kissing my neck,it felt so good,I felt his cock getting hard.

-Oh my god.

He puts his face close to my breasts,unbuttons my dress and started sucking my nipple.

-Mmm . -I start to moan sexually.

He rose to take his clothes off,I followed his example,I lay down again and he got on top of me,his dick was hard but he has not yet begun to penetrate,instead he shoves two fingers in my vagina and begins moving.

-Yes,yes ...

-Are you enjoying it?

-I am loving.

He kisses me again as my lips continued to move in my vagina , I start stroking his cock gently , it seemed like , after a while he got up and sat on top of me with his penis between my breasts and started massaging his cock with them.

-Halle , they are so soft .

Me on top now,I start to suck his dick while he licked my vagina and move my ass.

-Oh my ass.

- I will be kinder to you.

And he is.I get up and sit on your penis,I start to ride it.

-Halle,this is so good .

-Stephen,no man has ever made me feel this way before.

We continue until I no longer hold and fall with my head on the pillow,he gets up and continues to penetrate.

-Oh,so strong.

I am unable to resist.

-Oooh,mmmm,I can not take it anymore.

Suddenly he grabs my thighs and fucks hard inside me while I have an orgasm.I can not stand and I let out a scream.

-Aaahhhh!

I close my eyes and start to breathe a little,in the darkness of my mind I start thinking:I had never seen this side of Stephen before,so fierce,so dominant,he was always so calm and serious,suddenly I feel something rubbing against my lips,I open my eyes and see Stephen kissing me,I do not do nothing but close my eyes and feel your lips against mine. The next morning,I wake up in my bed...alone,wondering if last night was real or just a dream,I just knew that being real or not.. it was wonderful .

I noticed that I was naked on the bed,the sheets were wet,I touched two fingers on my lips and realized that I had slept with my evidence showing that last night could have been enjoyed real.I enjoyed what I was naked to take a bath.

I turned on the shower,the hot water started hitting my body,running down my I soaped my breasts I started thinking last night,it was good,then my breasts started to react to my touch,I 'm to swing my breasts tightly, then my vagina began to tingle,I lay me to masturbate more easily,I used one hand to reach into my vagina and another to continue to stir in my breast,I was unable to resist sensation.I turned with my breasts up and started using my fingers to squeeze my nipples,it was painful but I like it .

After I finished giving me pleasure,I lay in the tub with the shower and breathing on.I dried off and got dressed and then sat on the couch,I wondered:why I started to touch me I do not usually do this.I lay on the couch,closed my eyes and face Gevanni came to my mind.I start to think about what we did last night,our sweaty bodies touching and the kisses,I even called him and got the first name.I get up and went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee,but the image of Gevanni not get out of my head,I needed to talk to him.

I called the phone from the apartment he was,I heard the answering machine talk.

-Gevanni,isHalle,I need to talk to...

Suddenly I heard a sound of something falling on the floor.

-Halle,Halle,I'm here.

I spoke quietly.

-I need to talk to you,can you come here?

-Sure,there will be night.

-Thanks,bye.

He needed to come,I only knew the number of the apartment where he was staying,I did not know where night arrived,I immediately took a shower,I dried off and went to get dressed.I wear a tight white blouse sleeveless with collar,a pair of jeans,a pair of boots inside the trousers and wear a red lipstick.I sat down on the couch and I waited,I heard the door slam and I answered,it Gevanni,he was wearing a very dark green long-sleeved shirt and Beke,a black pants and black suede shoes,i invited him to come and he came in,we went to the room,he sat on the couch and I went to the kitchen to bring something to drink,I brought two glasses of orange juice,put on the table in front of the sofa and sat next to him not so close.

There was only silence,did not know what to say,when I looked at him and I looked away every time he looked at me,he did the same thing.I drank some juice and then decided to take the initiative in the conversation when I started to speak he said:

-this is good.

He said holding the glass of juice.

-Thanks.

I need talk about it.

-Listen,about last night...

-You do not need talk about it if you dont want.

-But I wanna. -There was a bit of silence before I ask him: -Do you remember what I said last night while we were...you know ?

-What ?

-No man ever made me feel this way before,I 've slept with other Related men,but only you made me feel that way.

-And what were you feeling last night?

-Pleasure...mixed with passion.

We looked at each other 's eyes.I asked him:

-Kiss Me. -He was surprised,I advanced a bit my face,I closed my eyes and opened my lips. -Just a kiss.

It caters to my request,lasted a few seconds but it was great,we exchanged glances and we both smiled.I put my leg behind him on the couch,started kissing each other again as I lay on the couch with him on top of me,I put the my arms around his neck and he passed his hand on my thigh.

-Lets go to the room.

-Ladies first.

Once in the room we did not lose time to undressing,it helps me to take off my bra,with me standing he slides my panties down,he takes to lick my vagina.

-Oh yes, is so good.

His cock got hard,he raises sen and I kneel to suck his cock,he did not move a muscle,just enjoy what I 'm doing while I scratch my lifts me up and throw me on the bed with my breasts facing up and he gets on top of me,I see him going with his face towards my breasts,he starts sucking then and kisses them,pressing me into the mattress.

-Oh,so strong.

We changed position,while I ride on your penis,he messes my breasts with your hands,I fall towards him,I start to kiss him on the lips with his penis still in my vagina.I continued kissing him as I moved my body up and down,his penis in my vagina,my breasts rubbing his strong chest,he grabs my ass with strength.I sit again and he start to move your hands,I'm up and down,the feeling once again taking care of me,I put the little finger near my mouth.I start to feel vulnerable,I see the eyes of Gevanni and realize he's wild,he will get me.

He gets up,throws himself on top of me lying to me,I will not ask him to be kind,I want him to hold me open my legs and start penetrate his hard penis in my vagina,so lifts me and him on the mattress with him on my back he starts to penetrate my ass with his penis while he uses one of his hands to stir in my vagina and the other to hold my breasts and kissing me on my lips,I just thought:this is so good,he stop kissing me on the lips and starts kissing me on my neck.

-You are killing me,oh Stephen.

He starts to get stronger,it does not take long for him to fuck me while I'm can not stand and fall down on the mattress,deja vu last night appears,I close my eyes and start to breathe a little and suddenly something rubs against my lips,is Gevanni kissing me,he stops and sits on me both smile by sharing glances,without thinking I say:

-Thanks,it was Wonderful.

When we sleep,i in his arms,I feel confortable and year later,I'm in an apartment in Los Angeles,after completing another case I rest a bit before going back to work,it's night and I 'm enjoying the view on the balcony,I hear the door slam ,I open the door,is Gevanni,hugged and kiss him.

-Why did it take so long?

-Complications.

We entered the apartment and go straight to bed for another night of pleasure like always.


End file.
